


Honeymoon

by ClericalCandlelight



Series: Cleric's Oneshot Collection! [14]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gay Space Rocks, Honeymoon, Kissing, Post-Episode: s05e22 Made of Honor, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClericalCandlelight/pseuds/ClericalCandlelight
Summary: Based on a request from my tumblr. Ruby x Sapphire fluffiness.Ruby and Sapphire spend their honeymoon on a lone hilltop, and Sapphire imagines another person who'd like to enjoy the stars.





	Honeymoon

A warm breeze drifted over a moonlit plain, and in its sway, Sapphire’s hair flowed about like silk.

In her time on Earth, Ruby had come to know many sights that held the potential to draw the breath from your lips, and yet, all the planet’s beauty seemed to pale in comparison to that of the Gem beside her, pale blue locks bobbing and dancing with the air surrounding her. It wasn’t long, however, before Ruby realized something else.

She’d been staring again.

Quickly looking away, she felt an intense heat washing over her face, alien to the flames with which she was more acquainted. Sapphire didn’t glance her way, and still, Ruby was sure she’d noticed; she always did, but considering she never reprimanded Ruby for it, she could assume that the other didn’t mind at all.

Looking back to the plain ahead of them, Ruby watched as the wind traveled over the grass in a wave, emerald blades glinting in the light, coming together to form a picturesque view from their place atop a nearby hill. With a soft sigh, Ruby leaned back, resting against the grass beneath them, arms folded back behind her head as her eyes turned up toward the night sky, a million twinkling lights greeting them.

To humans, the night sky was an easy source for wonder; so many unexplored worlds, so many unique things to discover...but to Gems, it was akin to looking at a winding series of roads; pathways which spanned the entire galaxy, carefully memorized by any unit that might one day pilot their own vessel.

While she didn’t like to think about it, one thing was certain; every one of those roads eventually led back to Homeworld.

“ _Ruby.”_

Sapphire’s gentle voice pierced the night air, bringing Ruby back to attention just before her view of the stars was suddenly cut off; instead of the unfeeling void above, a single eye stared back at her, framed by an ocean of flowing, pale blue hair.

Ruby’s cheeks began to glow with the heat resonating within them.

“Y-Yeah, Sapphire?” Ruby’s voice almost cracked as she looked up at the Gem peering down at her, a sheepish smile across her face. “Something wrong?” She paused. “..Are you upset I forgot to bring the honey?”

Sapphire stifled an outright laugh, reaching to press a finger to the other’s lip, quieting her. “I’ve already told you; honey has nothing to do with a honeymoon.”

“Yeah, but-”

“And I already knew you’d forget to bring the honey, anyway.”

Ruby huffed in annoyance. “Stupid future-vision.”

Sapphire didn’t seem to disagree, pursing her lips before glancing away, back at the moon. “...It’s beautiful out here tonight, isn’t it, Ruby?”

Ruby’s eyes drifted away from Sapphire, looking out towards where her gaze had fell, settling on the moon in turn. It was strange; even knowing what lay there, even after having seen dozens in her lifetime, Earth’s moon still held a sort of surreal beauty. Steven used to make a habit of sitting by the window, talking about all the different things humans believed about the moon, Garnet would always listen, even knowing the real truth of that orb fixed in the night sky.

She knew, and still she believed that there might be some truth to the nonsense.

“Yeah, it really is..” Ruby nodded slowly, eyes drifting away to admire the light of the moon reflecting in Sapphire’s single eye.

“Do you think she would like to see it?”

The question caught Ruby off-guard, the red Gem furrowing her brow in surprise. “Isn’t tonight supposed to be about-”

“Us?” Sapphire cupped Ruby’s cheek, not minding the heat which radiated from it. “Ruby...she _is_ us. So long as you’re right there with me, I don’t need time away from the world just to focus on how much I love you.” Her own cheeks darkened. “When we’re Garnet, every day is our honeymoon.”

Ruby felt a few bashful tears sting in her eyes, lips breaking into a grin. “You really think she’d like it?”

Sapphire’s answer was not in words, but in an action, a singular motion that, like any of the most beautiful sights this planet could offer, stole Ruby’s breath away in a heartbeat.

Their lips met, and the world was bathed in the radiant, warming glow of love.

When it dissipated, only Garnet remained, gazing up at the stars with her arms folded behind her head, and tears of joy stinging in her eyes.

“Happy honeymoon, you two.” She smiled, not a soul around to hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and are looking forward to the next one as much as I am!
> 
> If you're interested in submitting an idea for a future short story, feel free to leave it in the comments or send me an ask on [my tumblr](https://fishwithawordprocessor.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
